The Lake's lady
by HMemma546
Summary: Episode 9 from Freya’s Pov. Please read and review. Hope you enjoy.
1. Saviour

The Lake's lady

Summary: Episode 9 from Freya's Pov. Please read and review. Hope you enjoy.

1. Saviour.

The wind rattled through the bar poles of my cage. I shivered from the cold as we arrived into a small kingdom, barely noting its beauty. This is where I will meet my end, on a burning stake. I deserve it but I still shook.

Halig, my capturer, growled as he walked past me, pouncing me with his evil glare. I jumped and looked away, terrified. He gleefully snarled as he checked the cage, making sure I had no escape routes. Then he eventually walked into the warm inn. The warm air dance into my face as the door open, only to run as soon as it shut again. The cold air bit at me and I tried not to cry.

Two people edged their way round my cage and I flung myself at the bars giving them a sorrowfull look. _Please have mercy!_

"Gaius!" exclaimed a young man, about my age. He had a mop of raven hair and wore a red jumper, a blue neckerchief, some brown trousers and a brown jacket. So much warmer than my torn red dress. His blue eyes locked mine, their innocent sparkling...with concern.

"She fallen prey to the bounty hunter." The elderly man said a physician by the looks of the herbs he carried. His face was filled with pity. _I don't want pity! I just want to have the kindness of a less painful death._

"What? But s-she's only a girl!" Protested the raven black hair man as he turned to stare at the physician.

"She'll fetch a good price, though." The physician stated.

"Someone's going to pay for her??!!" the young man gaped at the physician.

"Uther pays a handsome load for people with magic." The physician almost rolled his eyes as if he was stating the obvious.

"Isn't there something we can do?"

"Merlin, bounty hunters are dangerous creatures, you of all people should understand that."

The physician started to leave and this Merlin turned to look at me. His eyes weren't filled with pity.

They were filled with determination.

* * *

I sat there, sleep not coming. I heard someone open the inn's door as if to see if someone was in there. It closed again and they ran to my cage. Merlin.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He said to me with such gentleness.

He ran to the cage door and muttered something his eyes flashing gold and the door flung open. _Magic._

I gasped, jumping back as he jumped into the cage. He gently took my chain hands and look at me as if asking permission. I felt I could trust him.

He muttered some more words and his eyes flashed gold again. The chains came undone. Still with the same gentleness he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the cage. We hid behind its wheel just as Halig came out.

Halig immediately checked the chains, shocked filled his expression. He looked around, trying to see where I had gone. He walked closer to us and I feared we would get caught. But then he turned away and the boy quickly used magic to make the inn's sign fall onto his head.

We fled and almost got caught by guards. Luckily, Merlin pulled me into a door that led down to the kingdom's caves, using magic to light a torch.

When we reached the end, he thrust something at me, making me cringed back. His jacket.

"Sorry. Sorry, I just thought you might be cold."

"Why did you do that?" I asked, glazing at him.

"What?"

"Help me."

He paused, "well....I saw you and....that could have been me in that cage."

He understood a little. But not enough...

"You'll be safe down here. I'll be back in the morning to get you some food and candles." His face broke out into a smile, "will you be alright to then?"

I nodded.

"I'm Merlin by the way." he introduced himself, through I knew his name.

"Freya." I whispered. He smiled grew wider.

He gently handed me his jacket again and I took it this time. It was warm and I snuggled into it instantly. He smiled and took his leave.

"Thank you." I said. Merlin turned to me and smiled again.

I watch him go, feeling the gratitude rise inside me. _My saviour.

* * *

_

**_How was it? Please Review. Sorry for the bad summary._**


	2. Secrets

The lake's lady

2. Secrets

A beautiful lake glistened. Laughter filled the air as the crispy air swept across it. Flowers boomed and animals hopped beside the calm waters, basking in happiness.

Then blood, hunger, madness swallowed it.

* * *

I jumped awake, feeling someone shaking me. Halig. I was going to be killed.

"It's alright, it's me, it's Merlin."

Merlin sat in front of me, kindness in his eyes. Relief filled me. I was safe, free from captivate. But I shouldn't be...

"And look."

Merlin laid down a white cloth filled with food. Hunger burned my tongue and I dived in.

"It's good." I murmured as I wolfed it down, as the food warmed me.

"Believe me its fit for a prince." He said a smirk playing in his tone. He placed some candles into the ground nearby, lighting them with magic.

I smiled at him and continued eating. He eyes fell onto my arm.

"Is that a druid symbol?"

I nodded. I was a druid. But all my magic did, was bring harm to me...

"Were you born a druid?"

"Why are you asking me these questions?" it came out harsher than I intended. I looked down, "Sorry."

"I understand."

"You can never understand." I tried to keep my tone light this time.

"I know what it's like to keep secrets."

I looked back up to him. Yes, he did understand about that part. Magic was banished from this kingdom. How he had survived, I do not know.

"Does anyone know that you have magic?" I asked.

"Only you. And one other person. He knows but I don't think he understands."

"I wish I was like everyone else, but-"

"-you know that deep down your not?"

He took the words out of my mouth. But he didn't mean the same thing.

"Because I'm curse."

"Freya, magic doesn't have to be a curse. It can be a gift."

I sighed. It wasn't really. He sighed too, his eyes turning to the candles. He smiled and I look up at them. Then he muttered magic.

The wicks of the flickering flames gently flew into the air. They hovered in front of me, dancing in the faint air that filled the room. "Beautiful." I whispered.

Merlin grinned and let his hand fall. The wicks took their places again. I smiled at Merlin, the astonishment still on my face. We both smiled, almost locked into each other eyes, mine in innocent blue and his in hiding brown.

"I have to go." He said sadly, breaking our glazes. "but I'll come back. And I'll bring you more food."

I grinned at him. The food had already gone; I had stuffed it into my face. Not very ladylike but at least he didn't seem to mind.

He got up and left. I watched him go my happiness falling. Being with him felt like home. And that worried me. My secret wasn't the secret he could deal with.

* * *

**_Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter_**


	3. I've never known anyone like you

The lake's lady

3. I never known anyone like you.

The madness continued killing innocent people. It couldn't stop, it was doomed to kill. Each time the midnight bell rung, more people fell at its feet. Only the day time was safe.

* * *

I gasped waking up. The candles flickered around me, reassuring me I was safe. But I shouldn't be safe. What about all those people?

Merlin hadn't arrived yet. He be busy or maybe he's had found out. Out of grief and confusing, I began sobbing.

"Sorry I took so long."

I wiped my tears as Merlin came in, carrying food for me. He still held the innocent in his eyes and showed no signs of fear. He doesn't no.

"Thanks." I whispered, taking the bundle. But he noticed my eyes.

"You've been crying."

"No."

"You're upset. Did you think I wasn't coming."

I laughed. So innocent. _It what made him cute._

"I scare most people away." I hinted. He had to know.

"I'm not most people."

I smiled as it gave me relief but a false relief. He would be scare for me if he knew.

"How long have you been in that cage?" he asked as he placed more candles down.

"A few days?" I wasn't sure. It seemed such a long time and yet my secret had remained safe...

"The bounty hunter-"

"Halig."

"How did he find you?"

I sniffed. Someone who I thought was a friend had turn me in. "You can't always trust people."

"I know. That's why I left my home, Ealdor."

He sat down and I gave him a questioning look.

"It's a small village, just a few fields and a couple of cows, nothing special." Special to him but not to most people.

"My home was next to a lake surrounded by the tallest mountains. In the winter the storms whipped up the waves and you thought they were going to crash down upon you and take away your houses." I smiled to myself as I remembered it as if I was there now, "But in the summer...wild flowers and light. It's like heaven."

"Sounds perfect." Merlin said, hypnotise by the story.

"It was."

He immediately noted the past tense, "Was?"

"My family died."

"Have you been on your own ever since?"

I nodded. More than just family less. I was friendless too.

"You're not alone anymore." I looked into his determine blue eyes, "I'm going to look after you."

"You can't" I said handing back the food to him. He wouldn't want to soon, anyway. "No one can."

"I don't think you understand." He said taking my hands to stop me. They felt warm, a life saver. "I've never known anyone like you."

He stared at me with those warm blue sparkling eyes. The summer lake shone in them, rescuing me. When he noticed he was holding my hand and let go, I grabbed them. They were home.

"I wish I could stay." He had to go. "We need to be careful. I'll come back in the morning. You now I'll be back don't you?"

I nodded, sharing another smile with him. He place my hands on the food bundle and got up to leave.

"Merlin. I never known anyone like you either."

We grinned again, a red tinge appearing on his cheeks.

But that night the bell rang.

* * *

**_The scenes with Freya are too short but it's better than joining them up into one chapter. Hope you like it even through we already know Freya's secret, i wanna keep the tension. Review plz._**


	4. A tender kiss

The lake's lady

4. A tender kiss

A couple walked the streets of Camelot, holding hands and glazing into each other eyes. A flicker in the madness, but it stayed staring hungrily at the couple. Flesh and Blood. It growled as it waited for its prey. Flesh and Blood. That was all that the madness desires, yearn, starve for. It wanted to jump out now, but it waited.

When the prey had no where to run the madness leaped at them. The air was filled with bloodcurdling screams as the madness tucked into its meal.

Then the madness was gone and guilt, pain, despair took over as a figure ran.

* * *

The tears wouldn't come anymore. No matter how they whelmed my heart, they didn't come. Instead I stared at my knees as I huddled in the warm cave.

What had I done? What had I done?

"I know...late again."

Merlin came in with his cheerfulness dancing in his tone. I nodded my head slightly, not paying attention to the bread he was showing me.

"What do you want with it? I make you anything. Ham? Cheese?"

"Strawberries." I whispered lifting my head. Strawberries were my favourite food especially at home.

"Strawberries it is."

He rubbed his hands as if warming up, playing about. I laughed as what he produced wasn't strawberries.

"It's the right colour." He said as he handed over the elegant red rose. I smiled looking at its soft silky petals.

But I don't deserve this.

"Why are you so good to me?"

He paused as he sat down, thinking.

"I don't know really. I like you."

Those words filled the tears that had ripped my heart but they should be left open. _Especially left open._

"With you...I can just be who I am. We don't have to hide anything."

_Yes I do._

"Merlin please. Listen to me...I'm not like you." I had to tell him. Even if I'll lose him.

A crash of the door broke our glaze, his confused, mine desperate.

"They must have followed me." Merlin gasped as we heard the clinking of armour.

Quickly Merlin pulled me up and hid me in a small gap in the wall behind the pile of sticks. He gathered up everything that could give us away.

The torch was getting closer and I could hear Halig grunts. He was gonna find Merlin and hurt him and then find me.

_Please no._

Merlin jumped over the pile and slid down next to me just as the torch entered.

Halig grunted as he searched the room. I could imagine his heartless eyes, waiting to find they prey. Those eyes would taunt me as I would be thrown back into that cold cage. But before that they would turn on Merlin.

Then the torches left, fading into darkness. Merlin checked to see if they were gone before lighting a candle.

"They're going to find me."

"Ssssh."

"I can't go on like this, I can't." I broke down, grabbing Merlin's warm hands and sobbing into them.

"I won't let that happen. I promise you I will look after you no matter what."

He won't through. He will be scared of me. He's scared now, he should be.

"You really don't know how special you are, do you?"

"You not s-scare of me?" Hope filled my voice no matter how I tried to press it down.

"Being different nothing to be scare of."

Our faces were close, so we were automatically locked into each others eyes. His eyes were filled with tender, warmth, heart filling, hope and home. No fear even touched them.

He leaned forward and I did too.

His lips touch mine and they filled me up with happiness I never felt before. He was my home.

* * *

**_If you don't cry to this or this scene on the tele(probaly the latter) the your heart is stone! But still review, plz. _**


	5. A dream of escaping

The lake's lady

5. A dream of escaping

I sat down by the candles, feeling their small flickering warmth. I traced my lips where Merlin's kiss still hovered on. It made me feel joy, safeness and warm. Something I have never felt before.

_Something I should never feel._

I suddenly heard the light footsteps of Merlin running down the steps. I halfway smiled and halfway frown to myself that in the few days I had been to him I could recognise his footsteps. _I shouldn't be doing this. _

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he rounded the corner, grinning. Night was nearing.

"I couldn't help it."

"It's dangerous." _Not just Halig._

"I don't care."

"No Merlin." _Please Merlin, _"you have to be careful."

"I'm fed up with being careful. I am fed up with this so I've decided I'm going to get you out of here, out of Camelot."

I stood up, "How?"

"Get you some clothes and disguise you." His grinned fell as he stared at my face, "What's wrong?"

I sat down again, sadness crawling through me. _I should be happy, I won't hurt him. _"It's just...I'm going to miss you."

Miss isn't the word. I don't know how I would feel. I want him to be safe but I want him to be safe and me with him. _But I'm curse._

Merlin loveable smile played on his lips as he crouched down in front of me, "No you won't. Because I'm coming with you."

"What?" _But Merlin you'll get hurt!_

"I told you, I'm going to look after you."

"You can't!" _You won't be able to handle it! _"Don't say that." _You won't be able to keep that promise._

"Is that not what you want?" Merlin asked, hurt falling on his face.

"Merlin, you have a good life here. Mine...I have to keep moving, always looking over my shoulder, people chasing me..."

"Then we'll go somewhere where no one knows us, somewhere far away."

_I wish that, Merlin. I wish we could..._

"You've haven't given me your final answer..."

I couldn't stop myself, "I want that more than anything."

We both grinned as we decided where we would go.

"Somewhere with mountains." Merlin said.

"A few fields." I smiled as I remember Merlin's description of Ealdor

"Wild flowers."

"A couple of cows."

"And a lake."

"And a lake." I whispered as my smile became soft. I didn't mind if we didn't find a lake, his eyes would be fine.

But once he had gone the dream fell.

I couldn't keep those promises. He'll get hurt. And I don't want that.

_The dream of escaping was nice, Merlin, but how will I be able to protect you?

* * *

_

**_I know it's so short but it is a short scene. Freya is starting to get worried about the madness hurting him but who is the madness (okay it's sooooooo obvilous but hey who's making the author notes here?)_**

Now do you see that green button? How those letters are written in that calm green ink, soomthing and attracting your eye? Your fingers are now clicking the mouse. You are scrolling over to it. You click. And you type what you think. 

**_Did my hynotisim work??!! Huh? No? Well click it or i just annoy you like this: plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz_** **_plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz ??!!_**


	6. Goodbye, I have to protect you

The lake's lady

6. Goodbye, I have to protect you.

The madness was about to strike again. Its eyes were watching its next target. Two guards, warming their hands as they continue their night watch. A stab of pitiful wrench through the madness but didn't stop it. Flesh and blood. It rolled on it heels as it lick its lips. Flesh and blood.

It flew at them ignoring their gleaming weapons as it slice a black paw into them. Screams were heard, wrenching screams but the madness carried on getting its flesh and blood.

That didn't help the guilt and overwhelming fear and sadness as the figure took flight again.

* * *

I learnt against the wall, blinking back the tears. Merlin was due any minute and if he saw me he would ask what wrong. I so badly want to tell him. _But what if he doesn't love me once he hears the truth?_

His light patter of feet was heard and I couldn't stop the relief of him being here fill me.

When Merlin entered he stood his back turn to me, only glancing over his shoulder.

"Believe me, it was not easy getting this." He smirked as he showed me a dress.

It was a long dark purple dress with a gold pattern on the rims of it. I have never seen such beautiful clothes in my entire life.

"It's beautiful."

His loveable grin grew wider as he handed it to me. I place it against me checking to see if it would fit. It was longer and I still thought that it would be unlikely to see me in it as it must have cost lots but I really like it.

"You look like a princess." Merlin said shyly. I blushed and averted my eyes back to the details of the dress.

_But why should I be able to wear this? Why should I be treated with this kindness?_

"But I'm not. I can't take this."

Seeing his face fall hurt me more than I thought it would. I turned away quickly.

"Freya, I don't understand..."

"You keep doing these things for me. I don't deserve it." _I wish I did if it would stop the sadness in your eyes. But I've done so many unforgivable things..._

"But I want to. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." _Everything._

"Here, please take it? You look wonderful in it."

I kept my eyes looking down as I took the dress of him, _I'm not wonderful though._

"We can leave tonight as soon as it get's dark and we can be together."

I buried the wave of angst as I look at him, "We need supplies. Food, water..."

His grin returned, "Alright."

I forced a smile on my face. It was easier as his hands were on my arms and his eyes in mine. I let the feeling of home wash over me once more.

"I try and get horses and we'll need blankets. But that all we will need."

I took a steady breath, "Go on go."

He gently kissed my lips again. I leaned forward to long out the kiss before he let go. He smiled as he hurried away.

As soon as I knew he wouldn't hear, I let the lie vanish from my face, "Goodbye, Merlin."

* * *

I place the rose and the dress onto the floor, laid out for him to find. I fought back the tears as I turn away from the candle's warm light and hurried out into the fearful streets above on my own.

_I'm sorry Merlin. I love you with all my heart but I cannot stay. If I do you'll get hurt and I cannot bear the thought. You've have been so kind to me through I should never deserve that kindness. I have to go on my own, Merlin. To protect you from the madness. I'm sorry but it is the only way. I love you. Goodbye.

* * *

_

**_I went a little deeper into what Freya was saying to make the chapter longer. Please keep reviewing people! _**


	7. The monster in me

The lake's lady

7. The monster in me

The flames of the lit torches, beckon me slyly towards them. But I had to stay in the shadows no matter how the darkness of the night frightened me.

I ducked behind some caskets just as some knights came around the corner, torches in there hands.

"There she is!"

I jumped back, a chicken chucking franticly behind me. I started running. I could hear the armour clanking behind me.

"Stop!"

I ran faster. _They're gonna catch me. They're going to kill me. _

I tried to fight back the frighten tears as I rounded a corner. It was a dead end. I was trap.

I whipped round to face the knights. A blond haired man stood in front of them, sword in hand.

"Please let me go!" I begged.

And then I heard the familiar clanking of chains. Halig marched around the corner grinning coldly with his icy eyes.

"No one escapes from me." He leered. But that didn't scare me.

It was the midnight bell that had started ringing.

* * *

Pain shot through me. I scream as fire licked my body. But soon they were no longer screams. They were roars.

I collapse to my knees as another stab shot through me. I could no longer think clearly.

Blood was the only thing that I could think of.

My arms turned to black fury legs, my hands clawed paws. The pain in my back was sporting midnight wings, my teeth turning into fangs. A tail sported behind me and I knew my eyes would soon become a clouded green.

I was a Bastet. A creature doomed to kill each time the midnight bell echoed the sky. The madness was no longer my fear. It was my commander.

I roared at the people in front of me, flesh and blood filling my nostrils. The one in front, the person who had stuck fear into me the last past days was the first to suffer from my hunger.

As I roared at the person next to him, they struck their sword into my arm. I bellowed in pain as I flew away from them.

I could now tell who they were. The one who had struck me was the blond haired leader of the group the rest loyal knights. But they had hurt me. They were going to pay.

They back me into a corner and I growled at them. **_That's it get a little closer._**

_No, go away! Save yourselves! Go away!_

**_Closer. Just a little closer._**

My thoughts were spirals telling me to do this and telling me to do that. The madness chanted in my head; flesh and blood, flesh and blood.

* * *

Then it all faded as my eyes met someone else's. Those eyes were filled with ripples of the lake, calm and peaceful, but now frighten and worried. _Merlin._

These knights were people he knew. Some could be friends of his. People he had come to know and respected.

The madness had decreased, faded, gone for good. Merlin was franticly looking around trying to save me. But it was better if the knights killed me after what I've done.

I threw Merlin a sorrowful glance, _I'm sorry you have to feel frighten of me as I die. I love you, Merlin, I do. I'm so sorry._

Then a gargoyle head above us crumpled. It fell above the knights and they all dived out the way.

Merlin's eyes were yellow.

He had saved me. After all I've done he had stopped me dying. He wasn't scare of me. He was scare _for _me.

But he shouldn't be. I've have killed countless of times. I could have killed just now.

I took of into the blue sky to get away from the threats and not let Merlin see my wound. But I heard his lights footsteps follow me into the tunnels.

* * *

He paused when he reached me in the tunnels, licking my wound. But his eyes showed no fear of me.

"You alright, you're safe now." He whispered as his hand reached to me. I could feel the warmth of home vibrate of it and I let him stroke my head. The calmness of the lake, the wild flowers waving in the wind, the summer sun washed over me as I felt Merlin stroke me. He didn't fear me at all.

But the wound was bad. When I returned to my human self it would be too much.

I shook him of and quickly ran away back down the tunnels. The fire licked at me again and I fell as I started to change. My arm exploded and I let out painful sobs. My voice was no longer the Bastet's and my body was no longer fur and sprouting wings.

I felt Merlin placed his jacket on top of me. I turned to look at him and he brushed my hair out of my face.

"You must hate me." I sobbed

"No."

"I'm a monster! I tried to tell you. I wasn't always like this."

"Ssssh, you shouldn't try to talk." He whispered.

"There was a man. He attacked me. I didn't mean to hurt him but I thought he was going to kill me."

"It was an accident."

"But his mother was a sorceress. She said I killed her son. She cursed me to kill forever more."

The pain echoed in me and I cringed at it. I felt Merlin's arms wrap around me.

"I'm going to make you better, Freya."

"No, Merlin the wound's too deep. Please go."

"No, I'm not leaving you here."

I felt his arms dress me in the dress he gave me and pick me up. I huddled in his arms and let memories wash before my eyes.

* * *

**_Three chapters to go! I'm doing how Freya's became a bastet in the next chapter, then the goodbye scene and then the reason why i didn't just call this the lady of the lake. Plz review people!_**


	8. That day

The lake's lady

**_This the day in Freya past when she got cursed. I've written her as thriteen and her sister seven. If you have read my made up episodes, THERE IS NO FAE in this story! R&R people! (read&review)_**

8. That day.

"Freya, wake up!"

I opened my eyes to find my little sister jumping up and down on my bed.

"What?" I moaned as I rubbed my bleary eyes. It was still dark outside.

"Um, hello? I thought summer sunrise was your favourite?"

I jumped up excitedly, "Its summer already?"

My sister rolled her eyes but she was smiling and she wouldn't stay still, "Come on, get up!"

"Alright already!" I moaned and tried to make out that I was heaving out of bed.

She bounced along besides me as she pulled out my red dress. I smiled at her and waited.

"Well, aren't you gonna get dress?"

"I will once I had a little _privacy_." I raised my eyebrows at the last word.

"Cor, you thirteen year olds! I hope I will never become one." My sister moaned but she grinned and rushed outside.

I laughed after her as I threw on my dress. She was always like that ever since she came into this world. She poked me in the eye when I first held her but her little laugh stopped me from getting cross.

* * *

I entered the next room where Mother and Father slept and we shared meals. Sister slept in the little cupboard that, when it was empted last year, she gather her stuff and put them in there, saying it was her room now. She was weird alright.

Mother sat up in bed as her groggy eyes smiled at us, "Take care."

"We will mummy! Honestly, is that all what you say nowadays?" My sister said and I nudged her, "What??!!"

"Don't pull that innocence face, you know what."

"Alright, Freya. Sheesh. Bye Mummy!"

"Bye honeys."

We ran out the house, both of us forgetting our cloaks. Harder anyone was up in the little village as we ran past each house to the lake. We got there as the sun was beginning to rise over it.

* * *

It was beautiful. The wild flowers were just beginning to open their bulbs to the glorious sun, elegant in the rays. The calm blue lake shone in an orange glow, silently as the ripples danced. The mountains stood tall, covered in fire and the trees whispered softly in the wind.

"Look, look, Freya!" Sister shouted at me as she danced in the rays.

"I'm looking!" I grinned as I picked her up and spun her in the air. She shrieked happily.

"My apple tree has grown, look!" She screamed pointing to the tree that was dancing above us. We both had played in the apple tree that sat by the river but in one of the icy winter we had no choice but to chop it down. In the next spring, Sister had begged father to help her grow her own apple tree and now it had grown under her care, "See, sis?"

"Well done you!" I giggled as I help her climb the branches. We sat there watching the sun rise as we ate the ripe apples.

"Your birth mark is showing, sis." Sister said as the sun shone on my arm.

On my arm I had a strange faded mark that look like a spinning half leaves clover. When I had questioned Mother and Sister after that, she had said it was just a birth mark. It seemed hardly there most of the time so I've come to ignore it. But now it was a strong brown.

"What do you think it means?" Sister said as she poked at it. I shrugged, looking at it curiously.

"Shall we ask Mummy?" Sister asked.

"It's probably just a birth mark, like she says. Come on, we better get back to our chores."

"When I grow up, I'm gonna be queen and then I don't have to do chores!" My sister said as we jumped down from the tree.

"You have to be in the nobility blood line, sis, for that to happen."

"Well, the nobility blood line must have started of somehow. Everyone's meant to be equal so the blood line started common, meaning I can become queen!"

I shook my head at her but didn't pursue it. Knowing her, that would make her want to be queen even more.

"Let's go." I simply said and, taking her hand, we both started running back to the village.

* * *

Soon we could barely chat as we were running around doing this and that, me doing most of the running. Soon the sun was high in the sky and that meant I would have to start collecting wood for our houses.

I knew the forest like the back of my hand so it was no problem finding the right places. Sister wanted to come and help me but she had to help Mother. Even through I tended to get distracted by the flowers that grew nearby, I was fine with picking up sticks. _Was._

"Hello, little girl."

I whipped around to find myself staring at a man, hidden in a cloak. He reminded me of a wolf, looking hungrily at me with his grey eyes. I shivered but I quickly nodded at him as I collected my pile of sticks.

"Would you like some help with that?" He said, friendly but his eyes glinted like ice.

"N-no, no it's f-fine. I can manage." I trembled as I tried to hurry away from him. He grabbed my arm, making me drop my pile.

"Don't go yet. I haven't introduced myself yet." He sneered and my heart started pounding as I struggled under his grasp.

"Let me go!"

I kicked at him, managing to hit where it would hurt. He gasped and his eyes glared now.

"You're gonna pay for that!" He snarled, producing a dagger in his giant hands. My heart froze as I stared at the sliver, glinting in the sun.

I tried to run but he was pushed me into a tree so I was trapped. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth with one hand and held the knife to my throat with the other.

Suddenly I felt warmth in my veins and into my eyes. He was thrown back by this warmth, his head smacking into a sharp rock that stood in the ground.

* * *

I started running, screaming as I went. I ran into Father who was finishing of chopping wood.

"Freya, what is it, what's happen?" He asked as he held me in his arms. I held him, struggling to calm my frantic gasps.

His eyes flickered to my arm and I looked too. The birth mark had turned black.

I felt him staring at me for a second before he lifted me up and carried me to our house. People stared at us. I didn't realise I was crying until I had been put down onto the bed and Mother had handed me a hankie. Sister squeeze my hand as I sobbed, sitting down besides me.

I told them what happened between shaking sobs, the fear of the man echoing cruelly in my head. Mother gently held me and Father place a hand gently on my shoulder.

"It's alright now Freya, you're safe."

How I wish that was true.

* * *

That night, I left the house to the lake. It was calmer there and I could think clearer.

If I had stayed at home, none of this would have probably happened.

I held screams and shouts from the villages. Wondering what on earth was happening; I picked myself up and hurried back. And stopped dead in my tracks as I reached the entrance.

Houses were engulfing in flames, smoke rising in the air. People were running out of the flames, screaming as they went, sobbing as they carried lifeless ones in their arms. I ran passed them looking for my family.

My home was ablaze, every nook and cranny suffering from the fire. Horror struck me as I realised my family were in their.

"No!"

I tried to run into the house to save them but I felt arms stopping me. People pushed me along back to safety, not letting me into the house. The screaming was me now as my burning home vanished around the corner.

* * *

Tripping over something, I was left in the village as the people had rushed away from the danger. As I stood up my eyes fell on an old woman.

Unlike everyone else, she stood there calmly as she watched the fire. She met my glaze and I saw the same grey wolf eyes I saw in the man earlier.

"You!" She snarled, "You killed my son!"

"It was an accident! He was going to hurt me!" I wept and I stared at her.

"And for what you've done, I curse you now. Curse you to kill for ever more!"

Her eyes flashed sliver and I was thrown back, pain shooting through my stomach. She smirked at me.

"When the midnight bell tolls, you will hunt and hunt for flesh and blood. Nothing will lift this curse, druid! Remember that." And with those words she vanished.

The survivors didn't live for long. The madness of my curse got them and left me sobbing each day. I was on the run for the rest of my life, living from druid to druid's camp. I was hated, unwanted, thrown away like a broken toy. I suffered for the rest of my life.

* * *

**_I hope I've written this well. Next chapter is the goodbye scene!_**


	9. I love you, Merlin

The lake's lady

**_This is the goodbye scene. It's short as the scene also was short but I've written things that Freya didn't say that I thought she would want to say. Please review._**

9. I love you, Merlin.

Merlin gently shook me awake. I opened my eyes to see his blue ones. The pain was numb now, darkness creeping around my vision. He had dress me in the dress that he gave me and carried me into the night. Rain had fallen but he hadn't stop whilst I was more focus on staying conscious.

He looked at something on his right, gesturing for me to look to. I look and would have gasped if I could find the strength.

A beautiful lake lay before me, surround by fir trees humming in the rain. Tall mountains towered over them and the water sparkled, the raindrops pattering on looked like diamonds. It was more beautiful than the lake I had at home.

"You remember." I murmured smiling.

"Of course." He said, smiling through tears were in his eyes. If I could I would have wiped them away.

"I am so sorry for what that sorcerer did to you."

"Merlin, you have noting to be sorry for." I whispered, trying to fight of the darkness.

"There must be something I could do, someway to save you."

I smirked to myself. Merlin was so kind and generous that he didn't realise just how many times he had save me.

"You've already save me. You've made me feel love."

_After all those years of never being wanted, I found you, Merlin. You've never feared me, never back away when I was a monster. You've reminded me of my happiest days at home, the warmest summers. You've had made me feel wanted, cared for and safe from harm._

"I don't want you to go." He sobbed, trying to usher the tears. _I don't want to leave you either, Merlin._

"One day...Merlin...I will repay you. I promise." _You've done so much for me and I have done so little for you expect increase the danger that you live in._

There was so much more I wanted to say but the darkness crept over me and I could no longer feel...see...I was sinking into the darkness.

_I'll miss you Merlin. I will be in your heart, no matter what. Don't forget me. I will make sure we will see each other again, I promise. You mean so much to me. _

_I love you, Merlin._

**_:'( This scene always bring tears to my eyes. The next chapter is the last._**


	10. The Lake's Lady

The lake's lady

10. The lake's lady.

When I have thought about dying, I had always expected a bright light and a garden, or some clouds up above the words. I thought as soon as my breath stopped, my sprit would leave and I would never know what happen as I was laid on my bed death.

So I was shock and frighten when it didn't happen.

In the mists I felt Merlin's warm hands lay me down on carefully laid leaves. I was in a boat, floating on the water. It was calming and yet heartbreaking, the ripples of the water.

I heard Merlin say a spell and heard his eyes flash gold. I was then drifted away from the shore.

I wanted to leave the mist, wanted to go to my lover no matter if I was a ghost and he wouldn't be able to see me. But I was trapped in the mist.

_Freya._

A voice was humming, tunes I did not understand. It whispered my name, warmth rushing through me.

_Come home._

Then I felt my body was on fire.

I wanted to scream as the flames burned my, hurt me. Yet I could not move out of the mist.

And then suddenly I was floating.

I open my eyes to watch the boat float away from below me. The fires continued to burn yet they weren't burning me.

The boat disappeared from my view as the lake rippled softly.

_Freya, come home. Come home._

I hesitated before I slowly floated downwards. My foot touched the water and I felt the waves washed over me, calming all of my fears and pain. I floated down to the lake bed and stood there, the water dancing in my hair yet I could breathe in the water.

Images were brought to my mind, images who I was and what my job was now. The waves tiptoed above me as I focused on the images. Soon the images were no longer there.

_Welcome home, my lady, _The lake whispered to me.

* * *

**_How was that? This is what I thought would happen after Freya died and became the lady. Sorry it was so short. Plz review._**


	11. My stories for Next Time

**My stories for Next Time:**

**_Seeing as I've finsih this, it's time for another story. These will come out but I want you to decide on which will come out next:_**

The Sun and the Moon  
Summary: Third made up episode When Fae goes to get some wood she finds Mordred there, hatching a plan to finish of Merlin and Arthur. And then they are both captured by thedrýcræft, a group who desire magic for themselves. READ THE SLAVE OF THE SEPASNARE AND THE FAYRUZ HOLDER FIRST!

**_Or_**

Haunted  
Summary: When Arthur, Merlin, Gwen and Morgana set out to find the Evijan gem to save Gaius, Arthur meets Janna a hyper, no longer innocent, in your face ghost. Yes, ghost. And since she helped Arthur get the gem, she gets to stay with him in Camelot. Let the ghostly fun commence!

**_Or_**

The Illusions of Darkness  
Summary: Merlin starts to hear voices in his head. He should be concern, on high alert. Yet he can't as the voice is....Freya's.

**_Which one? Haunted is a good one, I grant you that. I've got chapter 1 done on The Illusions on Darkness but don't really know where to go from there. And I've haven't wriiten a made up episode in a long time...So which one? DECIED NOW! :) LOL_**


End file.
